


Toilet of Love

by faraday682



Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Scat, Toilet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682
Summary: A compilation story of the men from Fairy Tail entering a bathroom and not being allowed to leave until a woman comes and uses the toilet.
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Juvia Lockser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their respective creators and owners. I am not the original author; this story was originally posted [here](https://nyou.animegirldesp.org/nf/viewstory.php?sid=1199) on November 16, 2018 by Whydocare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the original author; the story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Toilet-of-Love-Part-1-Juvia-Lockser-772326416) on August 12, 2018 by Whydocare.

In the town of Magnolia, Ice Wizard Gray Fullbuster was walking by, and he passed by a restaurant that had a sign that said "Public Restroom Available".

 _"Finally,"_ Gray thought. _"I've been looking for somewhere to take a piss for ten minutes."_

Gray walked into the restaurant, and then over to the bathroom. He opened the door and entered a single stall bathroom. Soon after finishing his business and washing his hands, he was about to leave -- only for the door to not open no matter how hard he tried.

"What's the deal?" Gray said. "I gotta get out of here!" Suddenly, he heard a sound and he turned in the direction where it was coming from he words light up on the bathroom wall. On the wall, Gray read the following:

**"Now that you have entered, you may not leave until your Soulmate enters and uses the toilet. Don't bother trying to escape, because magic is disabled in this bathroom. We can guarantee that the first person who enters is the one you are meant to be with. Bond with them during their time in here and the two of you will be allowed to leave."**

Gray tried using his ice magic, but nothing happened.

"Great. I'm trapped in here until my supposed soulmate comes in here, but who would that be? This has gotta be some kind of joke. This isn't funny!"

A couple minutes went by, and Gray has gotten bored. He looked all around to try and find a hidden exit, but he couldn't find anything. Just then, he heard the door opening. He knew this was his chance to escape. He was right about to tell the person entering to leave it open, but he was caught off guard when he saw the person who entered. It was Juvia Lockser a.k.a. the Rain Woman, the girl who happened to be Gray's stalker. She came in, and the door closed behind her.

 _"Gray?"_ Juvia thought.

 _"So according to this place, my soulmate is her?"_ Gray thought. _"Just my luck!"_

"My darling, why are you here? I need to use the restroom."

"In case you didn't know, I'm trapped in here, and now you are too. If you read the words lit up on the wall, you'll know what I'm talking about." Juvia then looked, and read the words that were on the wall.

"So this means I'm finally trapped in a room with my beloved Gray, and it has to be during my private moment?! Why does this always happen to me?!"

"This isn't fun for me either. If you don't mind, can you just do your business, so we can leave?"

 _"Gray… wants me to go in front of him?"_ Juvia thought. _"I didn't think he had these kinds of kinks, but I must do it for him!"_

"If you think I have some weird kink for you using the bathroom, you're dead wrong!" Gray shouted at her. Then Juvia nervously lifted her coat up, pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet.

"I'll make it easier by looking away," Gray said.

After saying that, he heard the same sound from before, and he turned in the direction to see more words appear on the wall. They said the following:

**"Additional Rule: You must not turn away from your partner while they are using the toilet."**

Juvia had read the rule too, and she blushed when she read it.

"Let's just get this over with," Gray said.

"I'm so sorry, my darling," Juvia said. "I never thought you would see me like this." Juvia began to let loose of her waste.

**BBBBLLLLLRRRRPPPPP-SPLASH!!!**

**PPPPRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTT-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

She released some semi-soft brown logs into the toilet. Juvia could tell the Gray felt a little disgusted.

"Please forgive me, my love," Juvia begged.

**CCCCCRRRRRACCCKKKLL-PLOP!!!!!!**

"It's fine. But the sooner you're done, the better."

"Is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable, my love?"

**PPPPPPPLLLLLRRRRRPPPPPTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!**

"Not really. And I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting you in this situation."

"What if I told you about one of my restroom experiences that was worse than this one?"

"That's just weird, but go ahead."

**BBBBLLLLLRRRRRPPPPP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!**

"So there was this one time about three months ago. I was at a bakery, getting ready to pick up a cake that had your face on it…"

"You did what?!" Gray shouted, interrupting Juvia. While he was used to her obsession over him, he couldn't help but freak out everytime she did something like that.

"But while I was waiting, there was a big line, because so many other people were picking up cake as well," Juvia continued. "And then all of a sudden, I felt the urge to pee."

**BBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPP-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!**

"Why didn't you just go?"

"There were at least ten people behind me, and if I had gotten out of line, my spot would be gone. There were about fifteen people in front of me, and the workers were moving slowly. I began squirming after a couple minutes, and the line wasn't moving any faster."

**PPPPPPPLLLLLLLRRRRRRTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!**

"And that was worse than this how?"

"I'm getting there. Soon, I couldn't hold it any longer, but I was determined to get that cake. I finally made it to the front of the line and got the cake. But right when I did, I was so excited that I wasn't thinking about my need to pee, and I wet myself in front of everyone in the bakery. And worst of all, I dropped the cake on the ground and it was ruined!"

**PPPPRRRFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT-SPLASH!!!**

Despite being freaked out, Gray began to feel bad for her. Receiving a cake only to drop would be a huge disappointment. It reminded him of what commonly happens to Erza at the guild hall, when somebody accidentally destroys her strawberry cake right when she's about to eat it. Gray put his hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Juvia. Are you almost done?"

"Just about. Just a little more."

**PPPPPPRRRRRFFFFFFFPPPPTTTT-SPLAT!!!!!**

"I think I'm done." She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her butt. Then she got up and pulled her panties up. Afterward, she pulled the lever on the toilet, but much to her misfortune, it wouldn't flush.

"No!!! This can't be happening!"

"Calm down, Juvia. We can fix this."

"How? What can you do, my love?"

"Well this would be a whole lot easier if I could use my magic." Just then, they heard the sound from the wall again. More words lit up and they said the following:

**"Additional Rule: Magic will only be enabled when your partner is done using the toilet."**

"Well in that case, I should have no problem using my Ice-Make Magic," Gray said. "ICE-MAKE PLUNGER!!!"

Gray created an ice sculpture shaped like a toilet plunger with his magic. Gray used the plunger to unclog the toilet, and then he pulled the lever and it successfully flushed. Juvia then washed her hands. Afterwards, another door randomly appeared with a label saying "Exit".

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Gray asked.

"Sure, but darling, don't leave your shirt behind." Juvia said.

Gray was shocked when he realized he had taken his shirt off while Juvia was using the toilet. He picked up his shirt, and the two of them went through the exit. The two ended up outside, and the door disappeared behind them.

"Well, that was weird."

"It sure was. Come on, Juvia. Let's go back to the guild hall."

The two walked away and Juvia reached for his hand and Gray didn't even resist.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Evergreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the original author; the story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Toilet-of-Love-Part-2-Evergreen-772461622) on August 12, 2018 by Whydocare.

About an hour after Gray and Juvia left the bathroom, another person saw the "Public Restroom Available" sign. It was the buff man, Elfman Strauss.

"A real man will take a piss in public!" Elfman said, reading the sign.

Elfman walked into the restaurant and then into the restroom. After finishing up and washing his hands, he tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Who trapped me in here?!" Elfman shouted. "Come on out and show yourselves!"

Suddenly, he heard a sound and he turned in the direction where it was coming from he words light up on the bathroom wall. On the wall, Elfman read the following:

**Now that you have entered, you may not leave until your Soulmate enters and uses the toilet. Don't bother trying to escape, because magic is disabled in this bathroom. We can guarantee that the first person who enters is the one you are meant to be with. Bond with them during their time in here and the two of you will be allowed to leave."**

Elfman tried using his takeover magic, but nothing happened.

"Come on! A real man would show themselves rather than hide. Who is this soulmate of mine anyway?!"

He began pounding on the walls trying to grab someone's attention, but after a few minutes, he was tired out from it. Soon the bathroom door opened, and he saw Evergreen of the Thunder God Tribe entering.

"Hey, Ever!" Elfman yelled. "Leave it open!"

"Why?" Evergreen asked, letting the door close behind her. "And what are you even doing in here?"

"Read the words on the wall."

After doing so, Evergreen screamed, "So I have to go the bathroom in front of you?!"

"I'm afraid so. Just go like a real man and we'll be out of here!"

"For your information, I'm not a man! And just don't look at me."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Just then, they heard the sound again, and more words appeared. They said the following:

**"Additional Rule: You must not turn away from your partner while they are using the toilet."**

"Fine!" Evergreen said. "But don't get any ideas just because I'll be half naked."

"You think I care?" Elfman asked.

Evergreen pulled her dress up, and then pulled her leggings and panties down. She then sat on the toilet to do her business. She began grunting and groaning as she tried releasing, but nothing was coming out.

"What's your problem? Are you trying to make us stay for a while?"

"That's not the problem at all. I just can't go right now."

"So are you afraid to take a shit in front of me? A real man will do it in front of anyone!"

"I'm not afraid you idiot. I literally can not!"

"How can you not?! You're already on the toilet, so just let it out like a real man!"

"I already told you! I'm not a man, and I'm constipated! Constipated, you idiot! God, if my magic wasn't disabled in here, I would have already turned you to stone!"

Elfman put his hands on Evergreen's stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If I wanna get out of here, I'm going to have to help you! "You gotta try and get it all out while I'm doing this!"

"Dammit, Elfman! You're going to make me explode if you squeeze too tight, but this just might help." Evergreen said, as she tried harder to release.

**PFFFFFTTTTTTTT!!!!!**

Evergreen began to let out some farts, as she attempted to defecate.

**BLLLLLRRRRPPPPP!!!!**

"Come on Ever! Push harder!"

"I'm trying!"

**PPPPRRRRTTTTTT!!!!**

"Think about a time when you weren't constipated, and you actually were taking a shit. Maybe that will help!"

"Well there was this one time when Freed, Bickslow and I were late for a job, because my stomach didn't agree with something I ate and I was on the toilet for at least twenty minutes."

"Good! Think about more of the disgusting details."

**BBBBLLLLRRRRTTTTTT!!!!!!**

Evergreen had her ass opened as much as she could, and her crap slowly began creeping out.

"We were at a sushi restaurant. But Freed and Bickslow ate some too, but they felt fine. As soon as I felt it, I rushed to the nearest bathroom and I nearly shit myself. I barely made it onto the toilet, and I really didn't have any time to react, because once I sat down, my diarrhea got out on its own."

"Keep it going!"

"My shit was extremely slimy and green, and the toilet water kept splashing back at my ass."

**PPPPPPRRRRRRPPPPPPFFFFTTTTT!!!!!**

Her crap was coming out of her even faster, as Evergreen put more effort into it.

"And when I felt like I was done, I realized there was no toilet paper. But I wasn't able to say anything, because it turned out I wasn't done. I did a courtesy flush so it wouldn't clog, and I let out even more. Then I was finally done, but I was still stuck with a no-toilet-paper dilemma."

"So how did you wipe your ass?"

"Well, I checked all the stalls when I was sure that I was alone in the bathroom, but none of them had any either. So I had to waddle over to the bathroom door, and try to get Bickslow and Freed's attention, so they would walk over to me. When I finally got their attention, I asked them to get me some toilet paper from the men's restroom, which they did for me, but wiping had never felt so disgusting in my life."

**PPPPPPRRRPPPPFFFFTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!**

"What makes it even worse is that they teased me about it for the rest of the day. Also, you can let go now, Elfman. I think it's coming out now."

Elfman let go of her, as Evergreen released a few hard solid brown turds. She groaned more as she painfully released more.

**BBBBLLLLRRRRPPPPP-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!**

**CCRRRRAAACCCKKLLL-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!**

"Come on, Ever! Finish up like a real woman!"

**BBBBBRRRRRRRRAPPPPPPPTTTT-SPLAT!!!!**

**PPPPPBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!**

"At least you called me a woman this time."

**PPPPPPLLLLLLLOOORRRRRPPPPPTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!**

"Okay, I think I'm done now. Dammit, that was painful. You didn't have to be so hard on me."

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you with your problem!"

"Who said I wanted you to help me out?!"

"Just wipe your ass, and wash your hands so we can leave!"

"I was already planning on that."

Evergreen grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her ass. She then dropped it into the toilet and flushed. Despite having a lot to release since she was constipated, the toilet managed to flush. Evergreen then washed her hands, and another door mysteriously appeared.

"Finally!" Elfman said. "Let's get out of here!"

"Hold on!" Evergreen said. "We can't leave at the same time, what if someone sees us?"

"You're right. I call leaving first!"

"No way. I should be the one leaving. This place stinks because of me."

"Well, I'm the one who helped you out!"

The two of them raced to the door, and both managed to get out the same time.

"Now look what you did." Evergreen said. "If you hadn't waited behind, no one would have seen us!"

"I don't see anyone nearby." Elfman said.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time. But just know I don't ever plan to spend time with you while I'm on the toilet ever again."

"Who says I want to spend time with you in the bathroom again?!

"Good!"

"So do you want to go somewhere to hide?"

"Of course I do!"

The two of them ran toward the alley way of the restaurant, before anyone could see them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Levy McGarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the original author; the story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Toilet-of-Love-Part-3-Levy-McGarden-772585451) on August 14, 2018 by Whydocare.

A couple hours after Evergreen and Elfman left the bathroom, Black Steel Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox and his exceed, Pantherlily, walked by the restaurant. Gajeel read the "Public Restroom Available" sign.

"Great, this is just what I needed." Gajeel said.

"Tell me why we're doing this." Lily asked Gajeel.

"Because I'm sure the bathroom's got an iron sink that I can eat."

"But couldn't you just get your iron from anywhere else?"

"I'm trying to find a place where I know I can get it for free. You just wait out here while I'll go inside."

Gajeel walked inside the restaurant and went into the bathroom -- only to realize that the sink was made of titanium and not iron.

"Dammit! Not titanium!" Gajeel sighed. "Well, I better check somewhere else."

He was about to leave, but the bathroom door wouldn't open.

"What gives? I gotta get out of here so I can find some iron."

He then heard a sound coming from one of the walls. He turned toward the wall and saw some words light up. They said the following:

**"Now that you have entered, you may not leave until your Soulmate enters and uses the toilet. Don't bother trying to escape, because magic is disabled in this bathroom. We can guarantee that the first person who enters is the one you are meant to be with. Bond with them during their time in here, and the two of you will be allowed to leave."**

"Seriously? What kind of sick joke is this? If only the walls were made of iron, I would be able to leave if that were the case."

He tried using his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, but nothing happened.

"Hey Lily, if you can hear me, open the door, so I can escape!"

His shouting only echoed throughout the room though. After about ten minutes, the door opened.

"Lily?"

But it wasn't Pantherlily, it was the short blue-haired bookworm, Levy McGarden. She entered the bathroom and let the door close behind her. She then blushed when she saw Gajeel.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask the same thing. pipsqueak. I just came in here to get some iron, but it turned out they didn't have any."

"Well, I'm in here because I need to use the bathroom. So can you please leave?"

"I would love to, but I can't. Read the wall."

Levy read the wall and blushed even harder.

"So I have to go in front of you? Man, this wouldn't be so bad if I only had to pee. But unfortunately, I really have to poop. This is so embarrassing!"

"It's not like I'm going to watch you. I'll look away if it makes you feel more comfortable, but just know I'm only doing that, because seeing you go is just disgusting."

Then the sound was heard again and on the wall. Gajeel and Levy read the following:

**"Additional Rule: You must not turn away from your partner while they are using the toilet."**

"Dammit!" Gajeel and Levy said at the same time.

"Just get it over with!" Gajeel told Levy.

"Fine!" Levy said "But you don't have any right to enjoy this!"

"And why would I do that?"

Levy pulled her panties down, then lifted her dress up and sat on the toilet.

"Why do I have to go in front of him of all people?" Levy thought to herself, as she released her crap.

**BBBBLLLLLRRRRRPPPPFFFFTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKLLLLL-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!**

Levy released light brown semi soft turds into the toilet bowl. As she did so, she was farting as well which echoed throughout the bathroom. She blushed even harder the more she released.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I never asked for a habit of loud farting while I poop!"

**PPPPPPRRRRRFFFFFRRRTTTTTTT-SLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

**BBBBBBLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP-PPPPRRRFFFTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!**

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." Levy said.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Gajeel asked "It's not your fault we're stuck in here together."

"I'm just sorry if the sound of me pooping is hurting your ears."

**SSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLRRRRRRR-PLOOSH-PLOOSH!!!!!!!**

"Have you forgotten that I'm a dragon slayer? I can roar louder than you can shit!"

Levy just continued to blush.

"So why are you so embarrassed about this?" Gajeel asked.

**BBBBBRRRRAAAAAPPPTTTTPPPPTTTT-SPLORSH-SPLORSH!!!!!!**

"It happened last year when I was at a library. I went there to see what books they had that I hadn't read yet and sure enough, I found one that interested me."

**PPPPPRRRRAPPPPPPFFFFFTTTTTT-CRRRACCKLLL-PLOP!!!!!!**

"Normally, I would check it out and go home to read it. But I just wanted to read it immediately, so I decided to spend some time in the library and read. While I was halfway into the book, I felt the urge to poop, but I wanted to finish my book first. I tried to let the urge pass, but it felt like diarrhea was gonna come out of me. I had to put on my gale-force reading goggles, so I could finish the book quickly and rush to the bathroom. I finished the book and then immediately ran to the bathroom, and I made it just in time."

**PPPPPPLLLLLLOOOOORRRRPPPPPPP-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

"I had a bad case of the runs while I was on the toilet and it was so loud, but I figured the walls would be sound proof. I was so wrong. When I was done, I wiped then flushed and washed my hands and then left the bathroom only to see all the people there staring at me. They had heard me going. I even heard some children laughing, and one of the even said 'She pooped mom!'. Even the librarian looked like she was going to laugh. I was so embarrassed that I left immediately, and I haven't been there since then. You're the first person I've told that story too, and I'm even more embarrassed than I was when that happened."

"Come on, Levy!" Gajeel said. "That was a year ago. I'm sure everyone would have forgotten by now."

"No, they haven't. Just last week, while I was on my way to the guild hall, some girl walked by me and recognized me as 'the girl who had diarrhea at the library.'"

"If that's all she can see you as, then she's stupid! "So are you done yet or what?"

"Almost. Just a little more."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLL-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Okay, I think I'm done."

"That was almost as loud as my Iron Dragon Roar."

"Dammit, Gajeel. Why did you tell me that?"

"Geez, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, and you're right. I shouldn't be as embarrassed as I am."

She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped then dropped into the toilet.

"Oops. I might have used a little too much toilet paper. There's only enough for one more person to go."

"Better them than you." Gajeel said.

Levy then pulled the lever on the toilet, and it barely flushed. She sighed in relief. Afterward, she washed her hands and then a door mysteriously appeared.

"Gajeel, look. We can leave. Let's go."

The two walked out of the bathroom, and Pantherlily was just outside.

"It took you long enough." Lily said. "Did you find any iron?"

"Nope." Gajeel said "All I found was her." He patted Levy's head.

"Now that we can use magic again, I can give you some iron." Levy said "SOLID SCRIPT MAGIC! IRON!!!"

Levy wrote the word "iron," and the letters spelling out the word appeared, and they were made of iron.

Gajeel ate all the iron in one bite.

"Anyway, now that I got my iron. Lily and I will be heading back to the guild hall. Do you want to come with us?" Gajeel offered.

"Sure!" Levy said.

The three of them left to go to the guild hall.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Erza Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the original author; the story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Toilet-of-Love-Part-4-Erza-Scarlet-772726199) on August 15, 2018 by Whydocare.

Thirty minutes after Levy and Gajeel left the bathroom. Crime Sorciere's leader, Jellal Fernandes, and his guild mate, Meredy, walked over to the restaurant. They both read the "Public Restroom Available" sign.

"Now that I think about it." Meredy said "I kind of have to pee."

"I'm not sure if it would be a great idea to go in." Jellal said.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone see my face."

"If you plan on going in, so will I."

The two both entered the restaurant.

"I guess I should go too just in case," Jellal said.

The two of them both walked into different bathrooms.

Jellal did his business in the bathroom. After finishing and washing his hands, he tried opening the bathroom door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Crap!" Jellal said. "Maybe Meldy will get me out as soon as she's done. She'll probably wonder where I am."

He then heard a sound coming from one of the walls. Some words lit up and they said the following:

**"Now that you have entered, you may not leave until your Soulmate enters and uses the toilet. Don't bother trying to escape, because magic is disabled in this bathroom. We can guarantee that the first person who enters is the one you are meant to be with. Bond with them during their time in here and the two of you will be allowed to leave."**

"Soulmate? Could that be?..."

Before Jellal could guess who it would be, he heard the door open. The one who entered was Erza Scarlet a.k.a. the Fairy Queen, Titania.

"Jellal?" Erza blushed "I didn't expect to run into you like this!"

"Erza…" Jellal said "It's you."

"I kind of need to use the restroom right now.But I guess if you really want to stay and watch me go…"

"Erza. It appears that we don't really have a choice." He pointed to the wall with the words that were litten up.

Erza blushed when she read the words.

"I didn't realize that coming in here would result in you having to be in here while I go."

"It's fine. Really, I don't mind. If you need to go, just go."

Since Erza couldn't use her magic to remove her clothes, she had no choice, but to pull her skirt and panties down and she then sat on the toilet.

"Do you want me to look away?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not asking you to watch me go, but if you don't feel like looking away then…"

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to watch you."

"Well, if you insist."

**BBBBBLLLOOOORRRFFFTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT!!!!!**

**PPPPPRRRRRRPPPPPFFFFTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!**

She was releasing some big dark brown logs. Some were solid and others were more mushy, and she was stinking up the bathroom. She could tell that Jellal was bothered by the smell, but he didn't want to be rude, so he wouldn't plug his nose.

"I'm so sorry, Jellal. It's alright if you don't like the smell."

"I'll be fine. It's only natural."

**FFFFFFBBBBBLLLLLRRRRTTTT-SPLOOSH-SPLORT!!!!!**

Erza began straining a little, making sure everything was out of her.

"Are you alright, Erza?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine. I think I just ate a little too much Strawberry Cake."

"If you don't mind me asking, is this the worst situation you've ever been in regarding restrooms?"

"Absolutely not. Did you want me to tell you about a time that was worse than this?"

**SSSSSPPPPLLLLOOORRTTTT-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!**

**CCCCCCCRRRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKLLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!**

"Was it not right for me to ask that?" Jellal asked. Erza could tell he felt a little ashamed for asking.

"It's alright Jellal. It's okay; you're just trying to make me feel better. My stomach hurts a little, but I'm not sick. I will tell you about this one time when I was on a job by myself."

"If you were alone, then whatever happened couldn't be so humiliating. Am I right?"

**BBBBBBBRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPPTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!**

"I'll explain why. So while I was about halfway to completing my solo job, I suddenly felt the urge to take a crap, but I didn't want to go until the job was completed."

"What was the job?"

**PPPPPLLLLLLOOOOORRRRPPPFFFTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!**

"It was a performance job where they wanted me to show off some of my requip magic and all the armor I possess. The person who posted the job specifically asked for me. Half an hour in, I got to take a break and that was when I felt the need to use the bathroom, but I decided not to go. I didn't know how long I'd take, and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. So I decided it was best to hold it in for another half hour, and I would go when the job was over."

"Did you make it in time?"

"That's where I get to the humiliation. When I only had about five minutes left, I could no longer hold it and I soiled myself a little. I wasn't sure if anyone had noticed, and I quickly changed my armor, so no one would have anytime to figure that out. Then I ran to the bathroom, but when I got in and started going, I soon realized I was in the men's restroom. And the show's host happened to be in there, and he saw everything. Afterward, I left and didn't even take my money."

"That must have been rough on you." Jellal said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright."

**PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!**

"Are you sure you can handle the smell?" Erza asked.

"I can." Jellal said.

**FFFFFFBBBBBBRRRRRTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLORSH!!!!!!!!**

"I think I'm done."

Erza grabbed some toilet paper and wiped, but she ended up using all that was left. "I hope they replace the toilet paper before the next person comes in," Erza remarks. She then dropped the dirty toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it. She washed her hands and then then a door mysteriously appeared.

"I think we can leave now, Erza."

The two smiled at each other and joined hands as they left the bathroom. Outside the bathroom, they ran into Meredy.

"Jellal." Meredy said. "You won't believe what just happened to me. When I entered the bathroom, someone else was already in there and I was forced to go in front of them. Oh, hello, Erza."

"Hello, Meredy." Erza greeted. "The same thing happened with us, but where is that other person?"

"They said they'd be right back." Meredy replied. "Come on, Jellal. We better get going."

"Till we meet again, Erza." Jellal said.

"Good luck to both of you." Erza told them.

Jellal and Erza went their separate ways looking back at one another.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Lucy Heartfilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the original author; the story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Toilet-of-Love-Part-1-Juvia-Lockser-772326416) on August 16, 2018 by Whydocare.

About ten minutes after Erza and Jellal left the bathroom, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander a.k.a. Natsu Dragneel, along with his exceed, Happy, were walking past the restaurant. Natsu had a piece of paper in his hand. He looked up at the sign that said "Public Restroom Available".

"So I guess this must be the place." Natsu said. "The job we're taking recommended that we stopped somewhere to rest."

"Natsu," Happy said. "That's not what the sign means, it's saying that there's a public place for people to use the bathroom. Even I know that."

"Come on Happy, We gotta give it a try. Besides, we should get some food at this restaurant while we're at it."

Natsu and Happy entered the restaurant.

"I'll be right back Happy." Natsu said "I'm going to find that resting place."

"Oh Natsu." Happy said.

Natsu walked into the bathroom.

"So where are the beds?" Natsu asked. Soon after he entered, he heard a sound coming from one of the walls and some words appeared. The said the following:

**"Now that you have entered, you may not leave until your Soulmate enters and uses the toilet. Don't bother trying to escape, because magic is disabled in this bathroom. We can guarantee that the first person who enters is the one you are meant to be with. Bond with them during their time in here and the two of you will be allowed to leave."**

"What the hell does that even mean?" Natsu asked. "But who cares? I'm getting out of here. This is no resting place. The sign lied to me!"

Natsu attempted to use his fire dragon magic, but nothing happened.

"Oh come on!"

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Celestial Wizard Lucy Heartfilia came rushing in. She was holding her stomach tightly as she ran to the toilet.

"Lucy?" Natsu thought.

"Owww! Owww!" Lucy cried as she yanked her skirt and panties down, as she sat on the toilet.

**PPPPPBBBBBBLLLLLRRRRRPPPTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!**

Lucy was releasing brown liquid poop with the occasional mushy stools. It was obvious; she had diarrhea.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu and screamed, "Natsu, what the hell are you doing in here?! Get out!!"

**BBBBBBBLLLLRRRRPPPPPFFFFFFFF-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLORSH!!!!!!!!!**

**CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRAAAACCCCKLLLLL-SPLOOSH-SPLOOSH-PLOOP-PLOOP!!!!!!**

"Normally I would, but the wall says we're stuck in here." Natsu told her.

Lucy looked at the wall and read the words that were lit up.

"First off, we're not soulmates! Secondly, if we're going to be stuck in here, then look away!" Lucy demanded.

"Fine." Natsu said. 

He was about to turn away, but then the sound was heard again and more words lit up. They said the following:

**"Additional Rule: You must not turn away from your partner while they are using the toilet."**

"Seriously?" Lucy said

"I'm afraid so," Natsu said. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

**PPPPPLLLLLOOORRRRPPPPPPPP-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!**

**SSSSSSPPPPPPPLLLLLLRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHH-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT-SPLASH!!!!!**

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what you did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you forget that you put laxatives in my yogurt!" Lucy told him.

**PPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAATTTTTTFFFFTTTTTT-SPLORT-SPLORSH-SPLASH!!!!!!!**

"Did you say 'relax mints?'"

"No, I said laxatives!"

"What are laxatives?"

"They're a medicine that are supposed to be used to cure constipation, but if you take them when you don't need them, you will have a bad stomach ache like I do right now. So tell me why you spiked my yogurt!"

**BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPFFFFFTTTTTTT-SPLOOSH-SPLOOSH-SPLORSH-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLASH-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy soon began to sweat, she took off her small blue jacket.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"Because my diarrhea is making me dehydrated! And it's really hot in here now. And don't avoid my question?"

"Can you explain what a laxative is to me?"

"I just told you." Lucy said, but then she remembered that Natsu wasn't good with complex explanations. "They are a medicine that will make you poop!"

"Oh, I see. I definitely wouldn't put that in your yogurt."

**PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRFFFFFFRRRTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLISH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CCCCCRRRRRRRARAAAAAACCKKLLL-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!**

"Why don't you just admit that you did it, Natsu?! You and Happy are the only ones who ever break into my house without permission, so it was either you or Happy, and I know you love your pranks!"

"What even gave you the idea that I did something like that?"

**BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLATTER-SPLATTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"My yogurt tasted a little weird this morning and then when I was in the bathroom a couple minutes later. I saw my laxative container was opened and laying on the floor."

"So you're just going to accuse me or Happy? I wouldn't even do something so cruel to Gray!"

Lucy sighed and thought about what Natsu said.

"I'm serious Lucy. I would never do that to you unless there was an absolutely good reason."

"Natsu… I believe you."

**PPPPPLLLLLLLRRRRRRFFFFFFRRRRTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLISH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

"You do?"

Lucy nodded, "I'm sorry for accusing you. I don't know why I'd accuse you of something like that. I guess my stomach hurts too much for me to think clearly."

"Thinking of your stomach. Is it feeling any better?"

"No, it's getting worse."

She then took off her boots along with her socks. She took off her hair ties as well. 

"It's never been this bad before."

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm going to find the person who did this to you and I'll make them pay!"

"Thank you, Natsu. You're so sweet."

"But I gotta ask. Why do you have those laxatives anyway?"

"That's not something you need to know!"

**PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRPPPPPTTTTTTTT-SLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

"But why did you come here and not just go at home?"

"My toilet is broken right now, so I had to go somewhere else. And this was the closest one I could find that wouldn't require me to be a customer."

**PPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!**

**BBBBBBBLLLLLLLRRRRRRRPPPPPPP-CRRRRRAACCCKKLLL-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!**

"Come on Lucy, I'm sure you've had it worse than this."

"Name one time that was worse than this!"

Natsu and Lucy have spent a lot of time together since they first met and the fact that Natsu has broken into her apartment so many times means he has seen her during any private moment she could possibly have including her times spent on the toilet.

"Remember that time we went on a job together and you started squirming over and over again, and then when I asked you what was wrong, you wouldn't tell me, so I pushed you against a tree until you'd tell me, but then you ended up wetting yourself?"

"Yes, I do remember that and even though I peed myself, it wasn't as bad because you comforted me and told me accidents happen. But this is definitely worse, because even though I made it to the toilet, I have really bad diarrhea."

**SSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLOOOORRRTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!**

"And remember that time you were constipated and you refused to take a job until you were done, but then I took you with me by force?"

"Of course I remember that. You carried me over your shoulder while I was on the toilet and you wouldn't even let me pull my pants up and then I finally felt like I could go when we got on the train."

"All I can remember was after we got off the train, you told me you were feeling better," Natsu said. Natsu always got motion sickness when riding vehicles so he couldn't think about anything else.

**PPPLLLLLOOOORRRRRPPPPFFFFTTTT-CCCCRRRRACCKLLL-SPLORSH-SPLORSH!!!!!**

"Well when we were on the train, I was able to use the bathroom, because I took a small portion of a laxative before you dragged me out of my apartment. That said, letting it out was painful, and I was in public, and the toilet paper was hard. I still felt better than I do right now." Lucy said while taking off her shirt. She was now wearing only her bra.

"Stop taking your clothes off."

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't so hot in here!"

"Oh, and let's not forget the most recent time when you took some random potion, because you didn't want to clog your toilet again. It ended up hurting your stomach, and I even ended wiping for you, because you were in too much pain," Natsu laughed.

"Don't bring that up again!" Lucy shouted while blushing "I'm still not over that, but surprisingly, this is more painful to my stomach."

**SSSSSPPPPLLLLLRRRRRTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!**

"But…" Lucy continued. "This isn't the worst thing that could have happened, because… you're helping me get through this by talking to me. It's funny, I despise pooping in front of people, especially at a time like this where I have explosive diarrhea, but I feel comfortable having you around. Is that weird at all?" She started to smile when she said all that.

Natsu smiled back and said, "Of course not, you can go in front of me all you want!"

"We're not making this a daily thing!"

"How much longer do you think it will be until you're done?"

"I should be done soon. I have a little more left in me."

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!**

**PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRPPPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTTT-CCCCCRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKLLL-SPLISH-SPLASH-SPLOOSH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!**

**CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKLLLLL-PLOP!!!!!!**

"I'm done, I think." Lucy said, reaching over for toilet paper, but to her misfortune, finding none.

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"There's no toilet paper left! How am I supposed to wipe my butt?"

"I'll look around for some."/

Natsu looked all around the bathroom, but he couldn't find any. He then started banging on the walls.

"Hey! Whoever trapped us in here! Lucy needs toilet paper! Bring some to her now!"

"Don't embarrass me!" Lucy shouted, blushing at Natsu's loudness.

Just then a hole appeared in the bathroom ceiling and a roll of toilet paper fell from it.

"Hey look. I got you some toilet paper."

"Yeah, but I'm so embarrassed now. Thank you though."

Natsu handed her the toilet paper. 

"Here you go."

Lucy took the roll from her and took some and wiped. She dropped the dirty toilet paper into the toilet. Yhen she got up and flushed. Despite all the diarrhea she let out, the toilet didn't clog.

"Wow, you really haven't clogged a toilet since the time before the potion incident."

"Hey, shut up!"

"What? I'm only pointing out the truth."

Lucy got up from the toilet and put her clothes back on. She then washed her hands. And another door mysteriously appeared. The door was labeled as an exit.

"Hey look, we can leave." Natsu said. "Come on, let's go."

Natsu headed out the door.

"I'm right behind you." Lucy said, following him.

The two exited the bathroom and the door disappeared. Happy was outside waiting for them.

"What took you so long Natsu? And when did Lucy get here?" Happy asked.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about." Lucy said.

"Did she have to make a stinky?" Happy asked.

"She sure did." Natsu laughed.

"Hey! I told you I didn't want to talk about it! But I might have to go again in a few hours."

"We better get your toilet fixed as soon as possible then. And I still need to find that jerk who spiked your yogurt!"

"I actually have someone fixing it right now. I had a repairman come over to take care of it and Mirajane is currently at my apartment watching over."

"Then let's get you home."

"I'm not that worried about that right now. How about I buy you two some dinner?"

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best!" Happy said.

Natsu and Happy began bowing down to Lucy shouting "We're not worthy!"

"Oh shut up!" Lucy said.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy ran off to get some food and laughed along the way.

**THE END**


End file.
